Demigods At Hogwarts - The Prisoner Of Askaban
by Dark Huntress864
Summary: A redo of my other book.
1. chapter 1

Just after the titan war.

What's the point, I'm not going to be able to come back. What's the point in wasting my abilities. But who to give them to?

Perseus Jackson

Yes! Sure he's just helped to kill me but there's reason for it. I'll be put out of my misery and sent down to my brothers, sisters and maby my wife. Right then...

In the throne room

Percys POV

"Δώστε στο αγόρι τις δυνάμεις μου για να μπορέσει να συνεχίσει την κληρονομιά μου ως κυρίαρχος του χρόνου." Was echoing around my head so loud I was sure everyone in the throne room could hear it.

"Can you bring him back?" Annabeth asked through her choked sobs.

Zeus gave her a blank look. "No, he betr-"

"Bring him back." I interrupted him, causing him to turn to me so fast I think he got whiplash. "Give him another chance. You weren't here just before he died, he regretted everything. Please."

Zeus rolled his eyes and looked at the other gods. "Who thinks the boy should be given another chance?" Apollo, Hermes, Athena, Dionysus (surprisingly) and my dad rose their hands. "Six to six, th-"

"Six to seven, actually, little brother." A quiet voice spoke up from the fire, where Hestia could be found already bringing Luke back.

"Hestia!" Zeus boomed, which shook the floor. Hestia just rolled her eyes. "You can not make these decisions, you aren't part of the council."

"Δώστε στο αγόρι τις δυνάμεις μου για να μπορέσει να συνεχίσει την κληρονομιά μου ως κυρίαρχος του χρόνου." It was still echoing in my head.

Hestia glanced at Zeus and I caught a gleam of red fire in her eyes. Suddenly Hestia was in her godly form surrounded by fire, obviously terrifying everyone in the throne room.

"Yes, that may be true," Hestia's voice was deadly calm, making her even more terrifying. "But I am the oldest god, the first goddess, older than any of you, so why don't you just keep your dramatic self quiet and let me help this boy." She shrank back down and moved back over to us. She muttered something and Luke was surrounded by a feint orange glow. "Apollo," he stood up, rivalling Hermes's speed, and came over. "Take him to your temple until he wakes up." He clicked his fingers and they disappeared.

Hestia turned to Zeus, who was shaking and gripping his throne so tight it was about to crack. She smiled innocently and went back to the hearth.

"Δώστε στο αγόρι τις δυνάμεις μου για να μπορέσει να συνεχίσει την κληρονομιά μου ως κυρίαρχος του χρόνου." It got louder and louder until the pain was unbearable. I distantly heard a bloodcurdling scream and it took me a moment to realise it was me. The last thing I saw was my dad and friends running towards me. Then there was darkness.

At camp Jupiter

"Reyna!" A blonde boy shouted. Jason Grace. "Reyna! Where are you?!" He was searching the camp for his fellow praetor, who seemed to have disappeared after all the monsters were gone.

The camp was eerily quiet. All that Jason could hear was the Titan, Atlas, at the top of the mountain. "HE NEVER WINS! HE'S A FAILIURE. I TRUSTED YOU AGAIN KRONOS YOU FAILED ME!"

Shut up! Jason thought as he hadn't stopped screaming for an hour now.

Jason went to Temple hill, still looking for Reyna, when he heard a voice, male, arguing with a female. He sped up to find it was Octavian and Reyna (thank the gods) arguing.

"Come on now."Jason interrupted them, sick of the fighting. They turned to face him. Octavian glared, not happy he'd interrupted. "We've just won a battle, do we really need more arguing that will just end up in another fight?"

Octavian just grunted and stalked off, stroking one of his teddy bears. Reyna, however, turned and gave Jason the deadliest glare he had ever seen.

"What did you do that for?" She fumed. "He was about to get a well deserved kick where Apollo don't shine!"

"Because the camp needs us after all the chaos and you're up here arguing with that worthless worm. Now, you can either help me calm people down or help the others find campers." He then walked down to the crowd and tried to calm everyone down.

There was a bright flash behind him and a gust of wind. I turned to see Lady Juno standing there looking around.

"Where is Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque?" She boomed, which was just a bit dramatic. Well, that's gods for you. We stood forward and bowed. "You're coming with me" she said and I felt like I was being turned inside out. It wasn't nice.

On Olympus

Percy's POV

"Δώστε στο αγόρι τις δυνάμεις μου για να μπορέσει να συνεχίσει την κληρονομιά μου ως κυρίαρχος του χρόνου.Δώστε στο αγόρι τις δυνάμεις μου για να μπορέσει να συνεχίσει την κληρονομιά μου ως κυρίαρχος του χρόνου.Δώστε στο αγόρι τις δυνάμεις μου για να μπορέσει να συνεχίσει την κληρονομιά μου ως κυρίαρχος του χρόνου" All I could see was small lights below me. I thought nothing of it, until I realised I was slowly falling to them. I fell through them and through the ground. Then I was back in the air. I looked around and saw two gold circles surrounded by dust.

"Kronos!" I shouted and tried to move. That's whose voice it was in my head. "What do you want!"

"Calm down! I'm fading, I can't do anything to you. I want to give you my powers over time and make you a part titan. It's only because they'd be wasted otherwise. Use them better than I did." I was in complete shock. Why would he give me his powers? I'd just caused him to fade. Before I could ask, a gold pen appeared in front of me. "Here, take it. It is my scythe. Just easier to carry. You'll need it in the very close future." I took it out of the air. "It works like riptide." I put it in my pocket and he whispered those words again.

"Goodbye Perseus. Tell them I'm sorry for almost killing the boy." And he disappeared. I was falling again and I kept hearing someone shouting my name.

Leo's POV

No day is normal for me, but the horses flying from the sky was a new level of strange. Only me and Piper, my best friend at this school, seemed shocked. Only us seemed to notice. The one in front of me bobbed it's head like it wanted me to get on. I stood and went closer. At that moment, the coach, coach Hedge, walked in. He saw the winged horses and his eyes widened. He whistled and another horse came through the door.

"Get on the things! They won't wait all day!" Of course me being terrified of him jumped on the horses back and it took off. I don't even think anyone noticed.

After a while of being in the air, I spun around (not the smartest thing to do, I know) to see Piper and a Coach Hedge behind me.

"Do these things know where they're going?!" I shouted over the wind. Coach Hedge nodded, whether it was to me or something else, I don't know.

I decided to enjoy the journey whilst I could so I lay on the horses back and let the wind take me to sleep.

Jason's POV

I was stood in a huge white room trying not to throw up. When the nausea had finally faded, I lifted my head and gasped. Around me was twelve thrones, only six occupied, a large chair where a man with a black robe and a deathly pale face was seated. There was a fire in the centre where four people sat with Reyna, Frank and Hazel.

I walked over, feeling very uncomfortable with everyone staring at me. I sat with Reyna and looked at the others. The boy with black hair looked like the man on the chair, he just wasn't wearing robes. The blonde girl looked on the verge of crying and was being side hugged by the young girl. She had browny-orange hair and comforting eyes that looked like warm flames were burning in them. The fourth person looked up and gasped. She looked like me with black hair and female.

"Jason?" She asked, which confused me. "Jason Grace?" I nodded slowly, causing her to jump up and engulf me in a bone crushing hug. She pulled away and looked me over. "I'm Thalia Grace. I'm your Sister." I stared wide eyed like everyone around us.

"No. I don't have a sister." I said, but deep down something was telling me she wasn't lying. "I can't."

She looked at me sympathetically. "I know it's a lot to take in at this moment, but you'll calm down later and I'll explain." She went and sat back down.

Reyna looked quite uncomfortable and looked nervous. "Umm.. not trying to be rude or anything, but who are you?" She finally said. The blonde girl smiled and shook her head.

"It's not rude, you don't know us." She smiled again and her gray eyes looked over us all. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Don't you mean Minerva?" Hazel asked. Annabeth looked at her confused.

"That's Roman, I'm Greek."

"What? There are no Greek demigods. Only Roman."

"Apparently not." She looked at the girl with the fiery eyes.

"I'm Lady Hestia, or Lady Vesta to you." She spoke and I slightly bowed in my sitting position. She smiled and the fire got a bit warmer. Lady Vesta then nudged the boy next to her, who looked up and scowled slightly.

"Come on, you expect me to introduce myself to Romans whilst my best friend is possibly dying after defeating the titan lord and saving our asses?" He spat at us, but his voice softened when talking to the goddess. She gave him a look and he sighed. "I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, and I'm now about 80 odd years old. That enough?" I was shocked, but then I remembered someone from camp who is really old, but only looks 16 because they were in a casino in Vegas. Thalia glared at him and clapped in his face, making lightning fly from her hands. Nico jumped and shuffled away from her.

"As you already know, I'm Thalia Grace, lieutenant of Lady Artemis, and daughter of Zeus. I used to be a tree that protected the borders of my-"

"Our"

"Our camp, Camp Half Blood."

I sat there in complete shock. "You used to be a tree? What?"

She chuckled. "I was killed on our way to camp. Father turned me into a tree to protect the camp. Then our old best friend, Luke, who is in Apollo's Temple, poisoned it so Percy, who is also in the temple, Annabeth and Tyson, a Cyclops, went to get the Golden Fleece high brought me back to life and saved the tree." She scanned our faces and laughed.

"Right? So my sister is dead, and alive, and an immortal huntress of Di- Artemis. Wonderful. Not hard to take in at all." I said sarcastically. they all laughed softly.

All of a sudden there was a scream and three Pegasus came barrelling in, each with a person on the back.

"Yes!" shouted a boy who looked like an elf. "Can we do it again?" they all turned to see us.

Percy's POV

"Percy! Percy!" there was a groan then I felt a shock go through my body. "PERCY!" I tried to open my eyes, but there was a blinding white light stopping me.

"Move the light you idiot!" a new voice shouted. "He can't see so he can't open his eyes!"

"Oh, yeah." the light was removed and I could see two figures hovering over me. My eyes adjusted and I could make out the two figures, Apollo and my father.

My dad jumped and wrapped his arms around me, crushing my bones and stopping me from breathing. Tyson would be jealous.

"Dad.. Can't.. Breathe." I managed to get out. He released me and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy you're not dead." I laughed at him. "What happened?" He questioned.

"Yeah," Apollo chimed in. "What happened to make you pass out. What happened before?"

"There was a voice. It was saying something in Greek." I said after a while. "Δώστε στο αγόρι τις δυνάμεις μου για να μπορέσει να συνεχίσει την κληρονομιά μου ως κυρίαρχος του χρόνου. That's what it said." I lay back down and suddenly sat straight back up, startling the two Gods. "Kronos! He did this!"

"What!" The gods shouted.

"He told me in a dream like thing whilst I was passed out. He gave me his powers so they weren't wasted and his-" I cut myself off and checked in my pocket. There were two pens. Riptide and the gold pen Kronos gave me. "His scythe." I took the cap off and almost took Apollo's head off as it sprung out into the scythe.

I stared at the gods in shock and whispered to them. "I'm the part Titan of time."

Pipers POV

Never again will I do something like that. Leo being Leo loved it. Me? Not so much.

I jumped off the pegasus and sat on the cold floor, only just taking in my surroundings. The walls were pure white and had a sort of glow to them. There were twelve huge thrones with huge people sitting on them. Two were empty though. In the corner, there were a mixture of bous and girls who looked like they'd just walked away from a battle.

"Yes!" Leo shouted, startling me and causing the others to look at us. "Can we do it again?"

"No." I replied, wishing all the attention would leave us.

"Piper McLean and Leo Valdez." A man with a beard said, looking down from his throne. Honestly it was terrifying. "How nice of you to join us." He then turned to the other giants. "Who would like to claim them?"

 **I know I was meant to upload this months ago but i forgot again. But here it is. This will be different from the other book.**


	2. Chapter 2

A deafening silence took control of the throne room. Shadows danced across the gods faces as they turned their heads left and right, trying to see who would reveal themselves first. Any miniscule movement could give them away. Zeus looked around, daring anyone to not claim the two demigods, while Hera looked at Zeus, daring him to claim the demigods and admit he had, once again, cheated on her without her knowing. Next to Hera sat Demeter who was looking completely uninterested in the situation while she was completely enamoured by the multiple boxes of cereal sitting on the arms of her throne. She looked at Leo and scowled. 'The boy needs to eat more.' She commented, giving Leo another glance. 'Do you like cereal child?' Zeus pinched the bridge of his nose, 'Enough with the cereal, sister. Please.' Demeter sighed and sat back in her throne, turning to admire the boxes around her once more. Across from Demeter was an empty throne and next to it sat an over exited god of war. His head was turning so fast he'd have broken it by now if he wasn't a god. Across from Ares Athena sat in all her glory, shaking her head at Hermes across from her. he was pointing at all the gods and goddesses in the room with disappointed looks on his face. Next to her sat Artemis sharpening one of her arrows, probably to shoot her brother when he became too much. Dionysus sat in his throne with his head in his hand muttering about unnecessary amounts of demigods. Aphrodite was looking at Hephaestus and he was looking at her. This should've given them away as the couple never look at each other.

Hephaestus coughed and patted out a flame that had appeared in his beard. 'The boy, he's mine. So, uhm, yeah.' He waved his hand and his symbol appeared above Leo's head.

He tried to swat it away and run away from it until Piper grabbed his arm to still him. Leo looked at her and his jaw dropped. 'Wow, Beauty Queen. Why did you never tell me you look like this?' He gestured at her and that's when Piper looked down and yelped.

'Where have my clothes gone?' She was staring wide eyed at the pure white dress she was currently wearing in disgust. 'Give me them back!'

Zeus looked on amused as Piper continued to complain about the dress before interrupting in case she offended anyone. 'You can get your clothes back soon Piper McLean. For now, all hail Leo Valdes, son of Hephaestus. All hail Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite. Give Piper her clothes back so we can start this meeting.'

Aphrodite huffed and waved her hand making Piper's original clothes reappear. 'We can't start until Percy gets back anyway.'

Piper looked at Aphrodite with confusion written all over her face. 'Aphrodite? As in _Aphrodite,_ the Greek Goddess? That's not possible. This can't be real. I'm going mad.'

'It is very possible, child' Athena sat forward preparing to explain everything when the doors to the throne room opened revealing Apollo, Percy and Poseidon. 'He always interrupts.' she muttered, sitting back defeated. Poseidon and Apollo sat on their thrones while everyone looks at Percy curiously, waiting for his story.

'Fine, I'll tell you.' he rolled his eyes at them all. 'Since we got Kronos out of Luke I have heard a whisper in Greek and no one else could hear it. When I passed out it was all I could hear until I was falling and two golden circles appeared in the darkness-Kronos. He told me he is fading and didn't want to be completely erased. He gave me a pen and I was surrounded by gold. I thought it was just a dream but when I woke up the pen was in my pocket. It works like riptide except, instead of a sword, it's a scythe. Kronos' scythe. I think he gave me his powers and maybe made me part titan.' He looked directly at Zeus. 'Before you go mad about him being in my head he has faded and I have just spent the last five years trying to get rid of him, so I'm not going to try and take over Olympus because he has taken control of me.'

Zeus stared Percy dead in the eyes. 'I wasn't going to _go mad_ about anything. You have just saved Olympus, Percy. You can be trusted. Besides, we have more important matters to discuss.' He looked at all the gods and goddesses before looking back down at the demigods. 'Before I tell you what we are requesting you will have to listen to a short story.' the demigods looked up at Zeus curious but confused. 'Hundreds of years ago, Lady Hecate was in England. She was there for about fifty years and in that time she had four children: Helena Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. These four where her most powerful children. They could truly use that none of us had ever seen the likes of before. They were the first Wizards and Witches in history. She spent years training them until she inevitably had to leave them. When she did leave, they stayed in England and worked together to open a school for wizards and witches. Before Hecate left she told them about mortals who had the ability to use magic. They were the next generation of wizards and witches and they needed training to fight the dark forces that were trying to kill them. The school still stands today and it still teaches witches and wizards. There are many schools like this across the globe, but the first remains the best. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is where we are sending you in four days,' there was an uproar of protests from the demigods until Zeus raised his hand so he could continue. 'There is a group of wizards and witches that you must protect from the dark forces. The most powerful wizard of this time has requested we send help as he is scared for the small group. All of the teachers at the school know who you are and so do the parents that you will be staying with until the school year starts. You can return in the summers and breaks depending on the situation. You will be starting at the third year and finishing at the seventh, when the threat needs to be removed by without failure. Because of your ages some of you will have your ages reduced by a potion Hecate is currently brewing. You will take it in four days but until then you will need to prepare for the trip. Piper and Leo will have to be informed about as much as possible. I will meet the Romans on Temple Hill before meeting the Greeks on Half Blood hill. Now, obviously it would be too dangerous to send you alone so we have made the decision to send Lady Artemis with you.' Artemis sat slouched in her throne, glaring at Zeus with folded arms and a scowl on her face. She wasn't very pleased with the decision to send her. 'For now you will rest and get ready for your trip to England. I will see you all in four days.'

Zeus waved his arms and the demigods disappeared in a flash of light, reappearing on Half Blood Hill without the two Romans who were back at Camp Jupiter ready to clean up the mess from the battle. The demigods at Camp Half Blood looked to Percy.

'Well,' he started and it seemed like he was going to give some sort of inspiring speech. 'At least wizard school seems less boring than actual school, right?'


End file.
